Pneumatic precision seed drills, such as those familiar from DE 10 2005 051 527 A1 for example, are used in agriculture to be able to plant seeds in the ground individually and at even distances. A special role is played here by the seeding hearts, which are arranged in several sowing rows in the machine next to one another. A seeding heart serves here to hold a separating device, such as, for example, a drum or a disc, on which a pressure difference is exercised between the interior and their exterior space for the purpose of accumulating and targeted discharge of the seed to the sowing coulter. However, previously known precision seed drills are not suitable for making spread seed rows at maximum speed and with optimum quality, that is, for making two offset double seed rows in a single pass.
The present invention is therefore faced with the task of creating a seeding heart for a pneumatic precision seed drill for use in agriculture that is suitable for the particularly fast, precise and effective generation of a spread seed row.
This task is solved in accordance with the invention in that the separating device is formed by a pair of separating plates joined to one another at their outer edge, that are arranged offset to one another in a tangential direction to generate a spread seed row and are assigned to separate outlets to discharge the seed from the seeding heart in the direction of the sowing coulter.
In a seeding heart for a precision seed drill of this type, a pair of separating plates joined to one another directly at their outer edge or through a wall running parallel to the rotation axis serves as a particularly precisely working separating device. In order to be able to form the spread seed row, the two separating plates are offset to one another in a tangential direction. The seeding heart has two outlets for discharging the seed from the seeding heart in the direction of the sowing coulter, whereby the seed from the left plate is shot into the corresponding left outlet and the seed from the right plate is shot into the corresponding right outlet. Insofar, the tangential offset between the two plates is coordinated to the arrangement of the two outlets.
It is particularly expedient if the two separating plates are arranged offset to one another to an extent that corresponds to half the spacing between two holes. In this way, the two plates are each aligned exactly to the two outlets seen from the seeding heart in the direction of the sowing coulter, in order to enable the formation of spread seed rows. In comparison with a separating drum, for example, a separating device with two plates is very compact, so that it can be accommodated completely in a housing. This leads to recognisable advantages, in particular because of the compressed air conditions.